


With the Power of God & Anime

by 3star4life



Series: 2020: A Fever Dream [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 2020, Grocery Shopping, Is this crack?, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Piece - Freeform, Profanity, Sexual Tension, for the love of anime, hyuken, i have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful relationship, in the time of corona, it's okay they deserve it, jaehwan finds it hot, naruto - Freeform, no seriously hyuk threatens some middle school punks, no this isn't crack, the cruelest people in the world: middle-schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Jaehwan, clad in hisOne Pieceface mask, does not expect to find another grown,handsomeman in aNarutoone.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: 2020: A Fever Dream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960378
Kudos: 13





	With the Power of God & Anime

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun! Rated T for cussing & Jaehwan being a little horny.

Jaehwan crinkles his nose under his mask as he walks by the empty shelf; partially because he’s disappointed that there aren’t any bleach wipes left in the store and partially because the fabric is tickling his nose. He’s always had issues wearing masks, the fabric somehow always sliding off of the high bridge of his nose, causing him to exasperatedly pick it up. Of course, he would not let that deter him from wearing a mask _properly_ right now. So Lee Jaehwan, age 28, stepped out of his apartment building wearing a snuggly fitted black mask, unashamedly sporting Chopper from _One Piece._ Lee Jaehwan was determined to get his groceries and supplies: all while acting responsibly (for once). 

And here he is now, sadly pushing through the carcases of the hand sanitizer boxes and forgotten hand soaps, wishing he had one, _just one_ container of hand sanitizer which wasn’t a pocket-sized one from Bath & Body Works. Refusing to admit defeat in all fronts, Jaehwan straightens his back, determined to get his comfort snacks to keep him going during these trying times. 

He pulls into the sweet snacks and candy aisle, releasing a loud, content sigh finding it moderately stocked. With a giddy smile hidden under his Chopper mask, he happily makes his way over to the cream-filled snack-cakes, quietly squealing in delight to find chocolate _and_ strawberry flavored snacks. Jaehwan is too busy loading up his cart with the delicious goodness to notice the snickers coming from beside him. Finally, he scrunches his eyebrows under his brown fringes, pursing his lips inside his mask...should he load up on snacks here or make a trip to the asian mart a couple blocks away to get some Korean snacks? “Hmm…” he hums to himself. 

“Hey.” he hears an unfamiliar voice call out to him. Jaehwan turns to look beside him in confusion, not expecting to be spoken to during his mini-shopping trip. He almost finds himself coiling at the sight of one of the cruelest things in life: middle-schoolers. His eyes widen in panic for a quick second before he forces himself to calm down. 

_They can’t hurt you...well maybe emotionally._

Jaehwan forces himself to smile under his mask, realizing after the fact that these kids can’t see his grin. He opts to widen his grin, hoping the middle-schoolers see the crinkles at the ends of his eyes. “Hey what’s up?” he tries to cooly say.

The kid in the front, not necessarily the tallest but also not the shortest, sports an impassive face while the rest of the middle-schoolers snicker behind him. _He must be the leader_ Jaehwan thinks to himself. The kid looks Jaehwan up and down, narrowing his eyes at the adult’s mask, “What kind of a lame 30 year-old wears a freakin kids cartoon mask?” he loudly spits out, his lackeys eating up the joke and guffawing.

Jaehwan jaw drops lower than the balls of these pre-pubescent assholes. He takes in a sharp intake of breath, hoping he doesn’t stutter as he says “E-excuse me?” shaking his head as he processes the _disrespect_ he was just dealt. He squints his eyebrows, glaring at the bullies, “First of all, I’m not 30!” he nearly shouts, being less than two years away from turning 30. “Second of all, _One Piece_ is one of the most entertaining shows out there and I guarantee you, there is no age limit to having a good time, I can promise you that.” The brunet finds himself huffing under his mask, feeling _just a tad bit_ winded after talking very fast without taking a breath. 

To his chagrin, the middle-schoolers laugh louder, evil sounds filling up Jaehwan’s happy place, _Aisle 8,_ mockery filled fingers pointing directly at him. “ _Aww_ , I think you hurt his feelings.” one of the assholes leers. The older male bites his bottom lips, feelings of annoyance, humiliation, and disbelief inside him. He contemplates admitting defeat and rushing out the aisle, possibly even abandoning his delicately picked-out snacks so he can go to his car and _not cry because fuck the adolescent punks_. 

His grip tightens around his cart’s handle, ready to pull away, when he hears a deep voice from behind him “What’s so funny about liking anime?” The middle-schoolers stop laughing, looking past Jaehwan’s shoulder in confusion. The brunet blinks, turning his head to follow their line of sight. And then, his jaw drops for the second time in _Aisle 8._ There stands a tall, wide-chested _man_ dressed in a casual sweats, black cap, and, _gasp,_ a Sasuke _Naruto_ face mask. Jaehwan feels his heart skipping a beat when he sees the piercing gaze the other male has. He gulps, unmoving as the man approaches him and the bullies, the stranger’s eyes zoning in on the kids. “You didn’t answer, what’s so funny?” he demands in an authoritative voice Jaehwan definitely should _not_ be finding sexy in the candy aisle of the store. 

Jaehwan’s eyes wander down to the tall male’s cart and he stops himself from choking when he notices how _large_ the hands holding the handle are. “Nothing’s funny?” he asks once more as the kids blink, looking around at one another quietly. The _handsome_ (possibly; Jaehwan would have to do more research on this) male tilts his head, “Okay, if nothing’s funny then I believe you punks owe him an apology.”

The middle-schoolers give each other a perplexed look, nudging their leader. The main kid scrunches his eyebrows, looking over at Jaehwan then back at the stranger and scoffs “Why do you care? Is he like your boyfriend or something?” snorting as he adds, “The hell are you gonna do if we don’t?” He gives a challenging glare to the other male, his minions snickering behind him.

Jaehwan subconsciously pouts his lips, thankful the mean kids and the stranger can’t see it below his mask. He turns to look at the taller male to find the other blinking at the kids letting out a simple “Huh.” The taller male nods, saying “Actually,” and in a sudden movement drapes _his fucking arm_ around Jaehwan’s shoulder as he continues _“he is.”_ The brunet is thankful for a lot of things in life, but at that moment he is thankful for the control over his gag reflex because he was _definitely_ about to choke on his own spit. He glances at the stranger in alarm and back at the kids. 

One of the middle-schoolers gasp loudly while another one mutters a silent _“Bro…”_ The leader’s eyes widen as he glances between Jaehwan and the stranger. 

The stranger dangerously narrows his eyes, “As for your second question,” he starts, leaning towards the leader without breaking eye contact _or_ moving his arm away from Jaehwan’s shoulder, _“if you don’t apologize, how about I kick your shit-eating grin down your throat till it comes out your ass?”_

_“Oh my god…”_ one of the assholes whispers with despair. Jaehwan gapes at the stranger, the level of graphic profanity shocking _even him_. He looks at the kids to see them squirming with a frenzied gaze, looking up at Jaehwan. The leader gulps, face remaining impassive under his plain black mask. 

Jaehwan’s tall-savior sighs, shaking his head before snapping it towards the leader, large hand slamming loudly against his cart _“I said apologize!”_ he shouts. The leader flinches and squeals out _“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_ The other kids gasp, whimpering out pathetic little _“sorry mister”_ and _“we’re sorry.”_ The stranger turns towards the brunet, raising an eyebrow as if he’s asking if this will suffice. 

The brunet gulps nodding, responding a quick “I-it’s okay. That’s okay.” He’s thankful his voice doesn’t crack. Glancing back at the stranger, he nods. The other male nods back, pulling away from the kids, “Now get the hell out of here.” he commands, snapping his head at them once more, causing the middle schoolers to scramble out of the aisle. 

As soon as the last kid runs out, the stranger finally moves his arm away from Jaehwan, muttering a quiet, “Uh, sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck as he sheepishly adds, “I heard what those kids were saying and I felt like someone like you with good taste doesn’t deserve that kind of rudeness.” He nervously chuckles, glancing up at Jaehwan with a slightly embarrassed gaze. 

Jaehwan bites his lips under his mask, a shy smile forming on his face. “Um, no, thank you.” he says, trying not to sound too excited. “Thanks for coming to my defense.” he laughs awkwardly, his mind racking, looking for words that aren’t _tall_ or _hands_ or _chest_. A couple of seconds passes and Jaehwan swallows the lump on his throat before raising his hand up to point at himself and saying “Jaehwan.” He internally cringes at how awkward he must look. 

The stranger’s eyes crinkle on the edges, smiling as he tips his index and middle finger off from his hat, responding, “Sanghyuk.” He nervously giggles, his wide shoulders bouncing a little, completely opposite to the person that was just threatening a bunch of 7th graders. “I don’t know why I did that haha.” he adds. “Sorry, I’m usually not this weird.”

Jaehwan smiles in endearment, scoffing as he playfully air-shoves at the other male, “Oh you’re not weird.” he says. “I’d offer to shake my head, but you know...social distancing.” he adds with a chuckle. 

Sanghyuk’s eyes widen at that, “Oh yeah,” he looks down blinking with a contemplating look before gazing back up at Jaehwan, “I’m so sorry. I totally just put my arms around you and I didn’t even ask you or anything….” he mumbles, slowly becoming quiet, head slightly moving down in embarrassment.

The brunet laughs, “No seriously, don’t worry about it.” he says. He sighs, licking his bottom lips as he clears his throat, “So, _Naruto_ huh?” he asks, pointing at Sanghyuk’s mask. 

With a sheepish smile, Sanghyuk nods, motioning at Jaehwan’s mask, “ _One Piece?”_ Jaehwan giggles, nodding back. “Nice.” the taller male says, one hand resting on his cart while he places the other one on his hip. Jaehwan _does not_ pay attention. “Only the brave will come out with their anime masks.” he jokes. 

Jaehwan lets out an almost forced laugh, not necessarily because the joke is funny but because he wants to talk to Sanghyuk more. The taller male glances down at the shorter male's cart, raising an eyebrow (and possibly smirking under his mask), “And I see you’ve come here for the essentials.”

The shorter male finds himself bringing his hand up to his chest defensively with a “Hey now...these will provide me comfort.” he says as he motions towards the snacks in his cart, causing the other male to laugh. His nose crinkles under the mask as he adds, “You can’t see my pout, but believe it or not, I actually wanted to buy a bottle of hand sanitizer and bleach wipes,” he pauses, shutting his eyes and whining animatedly “but the store is completely out.” 

He opens his eyes out to find the other male staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes. Sanghyuk then blinks, shaking his head and he clears his throat, “Um, well if you want, you can take one of mine,” he says, pointing at his cart. Jaehwan peeks and sees two bottles of bleach wipes nestled in between some instant noodles and frozen pizza boxes. He looks up to find the taller male rubbing the back of his neck again, chuckling as he adds, “I don’t really need two anyways.” 

Jaehwan tilts his head and blinks at the other male. “Oh, I’d feel bad taking it…” he says.

“No, I insist!” Sanghyuk rushes out, picking up one of the bottles and dropping it in Jaehwan’s cart. “Seriously. No need to hog up on supplies when we could all share.” he shyly adds. 

The brunet feels a funny fluttering feeling in his gut, his cheeks straining from smiling so long. “Thank you Sanghyuk.” he responds. 

Sanghyuk nods, not meeting Jaehwan’s eyes for a second before clearing his throat again, “Um, if it’s alright with you...maybe we should kind of stick together for a little bit?” he asks, immediately adding, “I mean, you know if those punks are still around or something so they don’t think we just lied even though we kind of did...well I mean I lied, you didn’t say anything…” he babbles nervously.

Jaehwan keeps grinning at the man from under his mask, chirping “Okay!” 

The taller male gapes at him in surprise. “Really?”

Shrugging, Jaehwan says “I was going to head over to the noodles aisle...but I see you probably already went there....” he trails off as he turns towards his cart. 

Sanghyuk shakes his head as he enthusiastically responds “Oh no, I don’t mind going again!” He pushes his own cart, leisurely walking with Jaehwan as the brunet giggles. “Um, so…” the taller male starts, “you know I can’t remember the last _One Piece_ episode I watched. It must have been a few months ago.”

Jaehwan nods along, “Oh really?” 

Sighing, Sanghyuk ruefully adds “Yeah, you know I like watching it with someone and none of my friends actually watches it...it’s a pity, really.” He says, shaking his head glancing up at the other as they turn into an aisle.

Biting back a teasing grin under his mask, Jaehwan hums “What a shame.” He sighs, “If only you knew someone that watched it.”

The taller male copies the sigh, nodding as he glances up at Jaehwan with crinkles in the corner of his eyes “If only.”

* * *

  
After spending a lot of time and doing strenuous research, Jaehwan can confidently confirm that Han Sanghyuk _is_ handsome under his mask _(and his large hands feel just as good as they look)._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I got tired of refreshing the election results lol I've jotted this idea down when I first started this series, but just got around to it today. I hope this serves as a distraction to those keeping up with the US election & for those of you that aren't, then I hope you enjoy some of this fluff & tension ^_^
> 
> Please excuse any typos! Not proofread!


End file.
